


Fade Into You

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: AU where Ms. Wardwell is not possessed by Lilith and Zelda isn't a witch; they are just two mortals contenttogether.





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnVergerBloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnVergerBloom/gifts).



When she enters the room she can't help but smile at the sight that greets her. Zelda is lying on their bed with a book in one hand and a cigarette in the other, and for a minute Mary just stands there in awe because she forgets sometimes how lucky she is.

Having never been what most people consider conventionally beautiful with her mousy brown hair, waif like figure and large glasses, she can't fathom even to this day why someone like Zelda Spellman would of even spared her a second glance. She was glamorous in ever sense of the word, her hair always perfectly styled and her tailored suit dresses clung to her curves perfectly. And it wasn't just her looks that had grabbed Mary's attention, it was the way she was with her niece. The fact that she and her sister had taken the girl in was enough to prove that beneath all the glamour Zelda also had a heart. But Mary had watched over the years at various school functions the subtle ways Zelda would reassure and comfort Sabrina. She was the strict guardian and her sister clearly the more laid back one, that was obvious enough, but she also loved Sabrina as if she was her own daughter; _that_ was also as clear as day.

It hadn't been instantaneous, and for years Mary had to make do with just seeing the auburn haired beauty at parent-teacher meetings in school. It was hardly professional lusting over one of her student's guardians; but it was all one sided. Or so she had thought, until they bumped into each other at the cinema and Zelda had invited her to sit with herself, her sister and Sabrina. From then on she was constantly invited to join the little family on outings and over for dinners, until she finally got up the courage to ask Zelda out for a meal that was just the two of them, to which she'd replied coyly, "it's about time." 

The rest was history.

Snapping back to the present and Mary can't help the content feeling inside of her as she continues to stare at Zelda. She's wearing a silk night dress and one of the straps has fallen down her shoulder and the cotton sheet of their bed comes up to the dip of her waist. 

Every now and then Zelda takes a long and lazy drag from her cigarette then taps her antique holder over an ashtray that's on the night stand next to the bed. It wasn't a habit Mary was particular fond of, but now every time she smells stale smoke mixed with vanilla shampoo it makes her think of Zelda.

She continues to watch her until something clues Zelda to another presence in the room and for a second her spine stiffens and she glances to the side quickly and warily. After six years together Mary is all to aware of how jumpy Zelda could get. Mostly due to some unresolved trauma from her past; something that she would never press on for details. Once Zelda realises that it’s just her she relaxes and smiles. 

“Did your meeting go well?” she asks, and the part of Mary that swells up excitedly whenever Zelda addresses her, even to this day, overflows with joy. 

“If it was up to the science department it would of gone on even longer,” she says as she finally steps into the room and toes off her heels. “I thought it was never going to end at one point." She says with a shrug and comes to sit on the edge of the bed, then takes off her glasses and places them next to Zelda's ashtray.

"Hilda and Cerberus have invited us for dinner tomorrow night," Zelda says as she simultaneously closes the book on her lap and stumps out the end of her cigarette.

Mary smiles at her as her hip settles next to hers on the bed, “that sounds nice," she sighs absentmindedly.

"I thought I'd pick some wild flowers from the forest, you know how my sister enjoys sentimental nonsense like that," Zelda says feigning disgust, but Mary sees through it; the mask of indifference that Zelda seems to always cling on to for some reason.

Because deep down shes sweet, oh so sweet, and sometimes it frightens her to think that no one apart from her family is privy to this side of her. That most of Greendale simply view Zelda as an unapproachable snob, "I'm sure she'd appreciate it," she says placing her hand over the top of Zelda's, "and I can help, it's a Saturday tomorrow after all," she goes on and tugs at the bed sheet near her waist with her free hand. 

“I'd like that even more,” Zelda answers, and her perfect mouth even without it's armour of lipstick and slightly chapped smiles so genuinely that Mary feels butterflies in her belly.

“I'm so ready for bed,” Mary yawns and stretches her back.

“Tired or...?” Zelda asks smugly.

She doesn’t elaborate because Mary doesn't allow her to before leaning forward and kissing the hollow of her neck. Zelda's lips part as she sucks against her porcelain skin there. Mary shifts slightly so she's on top of her but leans back enough give Zelda enough time to settle on her back comfortably; the novel she'd been reading falls on the ground with a thump.

The next kiss is on the top of her chest just above her breasts and she's rewarded with a soft whimper.

"I suppose that's one way of answering me,” Zelda teases and her hands reach up, one at the back of Mary's neck, the other slips under the front of her fitted white blazer as soft fingers rest over her rib cage.

Mary laughs because that's where her skin is most sensitive and Zelda knows this, "you know I'm ticklish," she groans against her collar bone then pulls herself up with her elbows either side of Zelda's head and they just look at each other; until Zelda pulls her down into a deep kiss.

Mary smiles into the kiss and dips her fingers under the bed sheet and feels blindly for Zelda's thigh and rakes her nails lightly over it through the silk night gown that she knows goes down to her knees. “You wore this on purpose didn't you?” she murmurs against her lips.

"Maybe," she answers and then carries on kissing her.

After a few more minutes of kissing and grinding against each other through their clothes and over bed sheets Zelda pulls back and looks up at Mary and tugs at the hem of her shirt, "take it off," she insists and Mary is more than happy to comply.

She begins by sitting up and straddling Zelda then slowly unbuttons the shirt. Then she lets it drop down on the bed until she's just in her cotton white bra.

"You're beautiful," Zelda praises and leans up to place a gentle kiss on her left breast through her bra, then sucks on her nipple through the material and Mary moans.

"So, so, beautiful," she says again as she moves to repeat the action on her other breast.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Mary groans as her hands curl around Zelda's shoulders and she rocks herself against her, “I want to fuck you,” she says breathlessly.

Zelda's head falls back as she laughs, then she drops herself down back on the bed and just lies there grinning, "be my guest," she says with a raised brow.

In one fluid motion Mary lifts herself up and pulls the sheet from between them. She's met with creamy white legs where Zelda's nightdress has ridden up to her hips. With one hand she lifts the night gown up further; her heart stops beating when she realises that Zelda isn't wearing any underwear.

She shuffles down the bed and Zelda's legs part by their own accord, giving Mary all the space she needs, "I love you," she whispers as she dips head head to kiss her inner thigh. She kisses Zelda softly there for a few seconds before transferring her attention to the other thigh, then the top of her stomach and keeps repeating this action but never touching her where she knows she wants to be touched.

“Stop teasing me,” Zelda whines as her hands tangle themselves around brunette locks of hair. The bun Mary had it in easily comes undone by Zelda’s fingers as she tries to urge her towards that sweet spot. The heat from her centre distracts Mary momentarily, "so eager, " she teases, then dips her head exactly where she knows Zelda wants her.

Her mouth sucks against Zelda's clitoris and she breaths out through her nose, impatient and appreciative all in the same moment. Zelda's body moves at its own accord and Mary has to place her hands on each side of her hips to slow the frantic movements. Zelda seems to take the hint and two long legs sag lazily over her shoulders but her hands remain in Mary's hair urging her on.

Zelda tastes like salt and is slick and clean, and Mary could easily stay buried between her legs for hours. Even now she still loves this and nothing is humdrum, her scent, the exact texture of her clit against her tongue. Everything is perfect.

"Yes, _fuck_ , oh, Mary," Zelda groans wantonly and it's all the encouragement Mary needs to suck and lick and kiss harder. She knows she could add two of her fingers into this delicious mix but also knows that Zelda prefers it like this with just her mouth.

So she keeps at it, until Zelda's long nails dig into her scalp and she can feel the pressure building up and she knows Zelda is _so_ close, " _fuckfuckfuck_ ," she swears as she suddenly cums hard and fast and Mary grins. It was always a turn on for her hearing Zelda who was usually so prim and proper swear like a sailor when she was in the throes of passion.

She keeps sucking at the juices between her legs as Zelda rides out the aftershock of her orgasm. She hears her whimper and whine above her while her body spasms now and then, until her breathing begins to return to its normal state.

Finally Mary pulls back and looks up at Zelda who's eyes are closed and she has an arm draped over her forehead while her other hand is still stroaking tendrils of her hair.

She is perfect, Mary thinks, perfect and beautiful as she basks in the afterglow. “Kiss me,” she rasps and Mary is more than eager to so she crawls up and does, sweet and gentle. The thought of Zelda tasting herself against her lips sends a jolt down her core and she moans into kiss.

"It's lucky we have the house to ourselves tonight," Zelda says when they part for air. Her voice is steadier but she can feel her heartbeat fluttering beneath her.

"Sabrina will visit next weekend you know,” Mary assures her, knowing that not having her niece over was new and strange to Zelda. “She's just enjoying collage.” She says as she pushes Zelda's hair away from her damp face and smiles.

"I know," she answers quietly, "she's just grown up so quickly, it's strange not being needed."

“Sabrina will always need you,” she soothes then kisses the tip of Zelda's nose. She eases off of her until they are lying side by side facing eachother. It only just occurs to Mary that she's still in her work slacks and bra, but it doesn't matter.

Zelda on the other hand seems to have other ides and tugs at her hips until Mary stills her movements and holds her hand with her own, "later," she murmurs, "I wasn't kidding when I said I was ready for bed."

Zelda frowns but then winds her arms around her neck and murmurs soft things that Mary cant really understand against her neck and slips her thigh between hers and holds on to her tightly. 

Both of them fall asleep like that, half-naked and exhausted, because there would _always_ be later.

There would always be time.


End file.
